Sensus Draconis
by Remy-chan
Summary: Sensus = Die Gefühle; Draconis = Genitiv zu Draco: der Drache, die Schlange
1. Disclaimer und Co

DAS WICHTIGSTE ZUERST  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören J. K. Rowling, ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Widmung: Ich widme das hier allen Menschen, die schon immer mal wollten, dass ihnen eine Story gewidmet wird.  
  
Reviews: Sind sehr, sehr erwünscht. Auch, wenn ihr was negatives sagen wollt, lasst es einfach raus.  
  
THX: Danke an Patty, die mich mit ihrem Slash-Wahn angesteckt hat, JKR und meine Eltern.  
  
WARNINGS: Okay, öm, Slash, Masturbations-Szenen, so einiges halt. 


	2. Nächtliches Treffen mit Scarface

"Was willst du hier, Potter?"  
  
Wieso verfolgte dieser Idiot mich eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Hatte ich ihm bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen nicht klipp und klar gesagt, dass das ganze eine einmalige Sache gewesen war? Dass es von meiner Seite her keine Gefühle, nicht einmal Lust, gab?  
  
Warum verzog er sich nicht zu Granger, diesem Schlammblut? Sie beide waren von unerfüllter Liebe geplagt, wobei ich sie verstand, ihn jedoch nicht.  
  
Wer verliebte sich schon in mich? Ich war ein Ungeheuer, ganz meinem Namen, Draco, entsprechend, und ich hatte lange um diesen Status gekämpft.  
  
Ich wollte nicht geliebt werden, ich wollte respektiert werden, und Liebe und Respekt gehen nicht Hand in Hand, das hatte ich schon als kleiner Junge erfahren müssen.  
  
Ich respektierte meinen Geliebten kein Stück, dafür hatte ich umso mehr Gefühle für ihn. Wie hätte ich sie nicht haben können, wo doch Hass und Liebe so nah beieinander liegen?  
  
Ronald, streitsüchtig und doch verwundbar, rote Haare wie Feuer und Augen wie Wasser; wie gegensätzlich ein einziger Mensch doch sein konnte. Genau wie ich.  
  
Er wollte mich, ich bemerkte es in allem, was er in meiner Gegenwart tat, er nahm jede Gelegenheit wahr, mich zu berühren, auch, wenn diese Berührungen schmerzhaft waren.  
  
Warum konnte er es nicht sein, der mir hier, in diesem spärlich beleuchteten, engen Gang gegenüberstand? Warum musste es Potter sein?  
  
"Draco, bitte..."  
  
Wer hatte ihm erlaubt, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen?  
  
"Für dich immer noch Malfoy!", erwiderte ich trocken.  
  
"Du, du, ich, ich meine, ich..."  
  
Er druckste herum, schien keinen anständigen Satz zusammenzukriegen.  
  
Und was erblickte ich denn da? Tränen, die sich langsam in Potters grünen Augen sammelten?  
  
"Was denn, Potter, mach ich dich sprachlos?"  
  
"Hör zu."  
  
Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll, und doch wohl wissend, was nun kommen würde, an. Das übliche 'Draco, ich liebe dich' in einer seiner vielen Variationen.  
  
"Du hast mir verdammt..."  
  
Er war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.  
  
"...verdammt wehgetan."  
  
Ach nein! Das war mir ja ganz neu, ich hatte ihm also wehgetan. Natürlich hatte ich das! Es gab keinen Sex ohne Schmerzen, nicht für mich!  
  
"So, habe ich das?", sagte ich spöttisch und lachte ihn mit meinem überheblichsten Lächeln an.  
  
"Ich dachte, du würdest mich lieben."  
  
"Ist dieser gesamte Satz nicht ein Widerspruch in sich selbst, Narbengesicht?"  
  
Die Tränen flossen seine geröteten Wangen hinunter, dass es fast schon an die Niagarafälle erinnerte.  
  
"Bitte, Potter, spar dir das Geheule für den Tag auf, an dem ich dir den Gnadenstoß versetze."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wand ich mich ab und ging in Richtung Kerker.  
  
Zufrieden grinste ich vor mich hin, ich hatte es einmal mehr geschafft, den Jungen der lebte zu besiegen, und es war noch nicht einmal das Ende. 


	3. Die erschöpfende Wirkung einer Hand

Im Kerker wurde ich wohl bereits erwartet.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle verlangten nach einer Gute-Nacht-Geschichte. Wie unreif sie doch waren. Zwei Fünfzehnjährige konnten nur einschlafen, wenn ich ihnen von den Erniedrigungen, die Potter durch mich erfahren hatte, erzählte.  
  
Ich grinste, denn obwohl ich Crabbe und Goyle nicht besonders mochte, war es mir immer wieder eine Freude, von meinen Siegen über diesen jämmerlichen Gryffindor zu erzählen, und wenn jemand die Geschichten hören wollte, so war mir das nur recht.  
  
Es brannte mir auf der Zunge, ich wollte unbedingt von meiner Nacht mit Potter und von unserem heutigen Zusammentreffen, erzählen, doch ich tat es nicht.  
  
Ich konnte gut darauf verzichten, von meinem gesamten Haus für eine verweichlichte Schwuchtel gehalten zu werden, denn das war ich nicht, und ich würde es niemals werden.  
  
Also erzählte ich Lappalien, die einer Erwähnung kaum wert, für mich allerdings unverfänglich waren.  
  
Die beiden Idioten grinsten und grunzten zufrieden vor sich hin, während ich sprach.  
  
Irgendwann hatte ich sie dann tatsächlich eingeschläfert.  
  
Ich ging zu meinem Bett, legte meine Kleidung ab, und stand nun hier, nur mit schwarzen Seiden-Boxershorts bekleidet, und mit meinen Gedanken bei Ronald.  
  
Was der Rotschopf wohl gerade trieb? Oder treffender ausgedrückt, mit wem er es wohl gerade trieb.  
  
Schmutzige Gedanken übermannten mich einmal mehr und die Vorstellung von Ronald, nackt und verschwitzt, machte mich ziemlich scharf. Ich konnte ein Anschwellen innerhalb meiner Boxershorts nicht vermeiden, ich konnte es nur lindern.  
  
Langsam ließ ich meine rechte Hand mehr in Richtung meiner Erektion gleiten, schließlich umfasste ich sie und begann, mir Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
  
So tief war ich also schon gesunken. Ich musste es mir selbst machen, während es in meinem Kopf Weasley, und nicht meine Rechte, war, der mich befriedigte.  
  
Verdammt, ich war mehr als nur hart. Es war sehr erschöpfend und ich ließ mich auf mein weiches Bett fallen, um zumindest die Anstrengung, die das Stehen verursachte, loszuwerden.  
  
Wenn allein schon meine Vorstellung von Ronald solche Auswirkungen hatte, wie musste es dann erst sein, wenn er leibhaftig entblößt vor mir stand?  
  
Auf meiner Stirn sammelten sich mehr und mehr Schweißperlen, ich fühlte meinen Kopf heißer werden, während mein Unterleib schon fast brannte.  
  
Verdammt, Weasley, wenn ich verglühte, dann war das ganz allein deine Schuld!  
  
Meine Hand schmerzte mittlerweile, und mein Glied war noch kein Bisschen weicher geworden. Aber ich musste das hier zuende bringen.  
  
Ich wurde schneller und schneller, begann, schwerer zu atmen, quiekte. Ich musste wohl ziemlich lächerlich aussehen.  
  
Leise begann ich zu stöhnen.  
  
Ich wurde lauter, atmete noch schneller, ich musste kurz davor sein, zu kommen.  
  
Eine blonde Strähne fiel mir ins Gesicht. Sie war klatschnass.  
  
Ein Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Unterleib, ich versuchte, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, dämpfte ihn, indem ich mich umdrehte und mein Gesicht im Kopfkissen vergrub.  
  
'Oh, Ron!', dachte ich.  
  
Ich lag in meine Matratze gedrückt, mit der Hand immer noch mein Glied umfassend.  
  
Ich spürte mein Herz rasen, atmete laut und abgehackt ein und aus.  
  
Ich zog meine Hand hervor und ließ sie neben meinen Kopf sinken.  
  
Die Erschöpfung ließ mich sofort einschlafen und in meinen Träumen trieb ich es in allen erdenklichen Umgebungen, Stellungen und Situationen mit Ronald. 


End file.
